JLA Commercial Ads
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Your favourite gang of heroes and heroines give their own take on the nostalgic commercials from the 1980s


**Thanks to 80sCommercialVault for inspiration**  
 **  
**

 **Ad For KFEX 1210 AM**

 ****

 **"Hi. I'm Roman Sionis. Are you tired of all those political Trump supporting stations? Aching for real state of the art news? Then tune into KFEX 1210. All news, all day, all night. News, sports, pop culture, finance, you name it. Because at KFEX 1210, we give YOU what YOU want. So tune into KFEX 1210 today and hear what's REALLY happening"**

 ****

 **Promo for Zoo with narration by Two Face**

 ****

 **"Animals once ruled the Earth... but what would happen if they decided... to take it BACK? From master storyteller James Patterson comes a spine tingling chiller where Man is the endangered species. James Patterson's Zoo. Premieres this summer, only CBS. It's a jungle out there..."**

 ****

 **Promo for Volcano with narration by Jack Ryder**

 ****

 **"Something really hot is cookin' deep below Los Angeles and only Tommy Lee Jones can prevent the fiery wrath of VOLCANO! Premiering Sunday at 10/9c! Oh and have a nice day"**

 ****

 **News Bulletin #1**

 ****

 **Good morning everyone, Alex Danvers reporting for DCUTV. The world is in mourning today as veteran voice actress June Foray passes on at the age of 99. Children all around the globe knew her as the voices of Tweety Bird, Granny, and of course, Rocky the Squirrel. June will surely be missed. Later today, our insights on OJ Simpson's parole hearing followed by an exclusive interview with the crown King of horror books himself Stephen King! Later tonight, get a close up with Meg, the world's first megalodon shark**

 ****

 **PSA for Pyromania with Mick Rory**

 ****

 **"Hi, I'm Mick Rory. You may know me as Heat Wave. I may look like a supervillain but i play one on TV. I wanna tell you folks that fire is definitely a very dangerous tool. Always use it with supervision and make sure the temperature is at moderate degrees if you want to avoid a re-enactment of Backdraft. So remember kids: burn responsibly. Thanks for your cooperation and have a nice day"**

 ****

 **TV Spot for The Dark Tower with narration by Batman**

 ****

 **"Now, the most anticipated movie event of the year has arrived! One side is sworn to defend. The other will stop at nothing to bring pure Hell on our world! Based on the best selling book series by author Stephen King. Idris Elba. Academy Award winner Matthew McConaughey. The Dark Tower. Rated PG-13. Parental supervision recommended. Now playing at your local theatre"**

 ****

 **Promo for Balto with narration by Hippolyta**

 ****

 **"Once upon a time, in the snowy lands of Alaska, in 1925, there happened a story that would become legendary. A story of determination. A story of hope. A story of self discovery. And overcoming impossible odds. And it's all true. Kevin Bacon heads a stellar voice cast in Steven Spielberg's Balto. His adventure is one you'll never on DCUTV. A true story."**

 ****

 **Promo for The Fighter with narration by Hush**

 ****

 **"Micky Ward was a pushover. His family, dysfunctional. His only daughter, separated. His brother, hooked on drugs. And his career on the rocks. But can the warmth of a young woman and the power of never giving up push him back to the top? Mark Wahlberg. Amy Adams. Melissa Leo. And Christian Bale. The Fighter. Some dreams are worth fighting for. A true story. Premieres Sunday August 13th"**

 ****

 **Logo Bumper**

 ****

 **"This is DCUTV. The all cable network for heroes of all generations"**

 ****

 **Promo for WarFrame**

 ****

 **"In a distant future, when all of humanity has disappeared, the only source for law and order is the Tenno. A highly intelligent, super strong race of ninja warriors who scour the stars bringing justice to those who need it and delivering revenge to those who get in the way. Villains of deep space, beware! There's a new guardian on the block! WarFrame. Good guys STILL wear black. Only Toonami."**


End file.
